Watchful
by IIMB
Summary: AU. Kagome is Miroku's young and stubborn cousin who has a habit of doing what she wants when she wants to, but when she decides to move to an unsavory part of town to be closer to her job, Miroku has no option but to have one of his boys keep a watchful eye on her. However, no one mentioned anything to Inuyasha about it or mentioned love.
1. Questions

**WATCHFUL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... sadly, or he would be in my bed naked tied to the posts ;-)**

**Pairings: I/K, M/S, R/S, K/A**

**PLEASE READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT: This is a trail fiction. I haven't really decided where to go with it, but it will be a lemon at some point, and I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT UPDATING. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. I HAVE WARNED YOU! This fic is for when I have down time which isn't to much lol**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Miroku, this is my life!" She stated, hands slamming down on his desk, attempting to keep herself calm.

"I'm not keeping you from your job, Kagome, but you will have to pick a safer place to live. That's all I'm saying." He finished calmly, never looking up from his paper work.

"I can't afford to live in a nicer area, and it's close to work. I refuse to be bullied by my own cousin! You can't do this to me! " She exclaimed her frustration finally seeping through her normally calm demeanor.

Miroku's rustling of paperwork finally stopped, and he looked up at her calmly interlocking his fingers together. He leaned back against his office chair and forced out a breath. Kagome was his youngest cousin, and he had promised his uncle on his dying bed that he would always look out for her because Souta was to young. Kagome was the youngest of his cousins, but the most stubborn one. She was passionate, and gentle like her mother; but fierce and strong willed, like his Uncle. This was a delicate situation that he had to handle gently, and tactfully so that she didn't feel as if her life was his to control. He smiled softly to her before giving her a response.

"Yes Kagome, I can do this, and I will." he stated calmly.

"Un-**FUCKING-** believable! Just **WHO** in the** HELL** do you think you're talking to?!" She roared throwing her hands in the air.

_Oh shit. Well there it is._ He thought wincing internally.

"This is ridiculous, Miroku! Just because you're in some stupid little gang with some stupid friends doesn't mean you can control my life! This is MY life and I will do whatever the hell I please and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me!" She yelled, and waited for his response.

"This is not for you. I know you're a big girl, and I know you THINK you can take care of yourself, but you have lived your entire life protected in the Shrine. This is NOT your world, and you can't survive out here without help." He began standing.

"I'm not going to let other people dictate my-"

"You are incredibly naive, and gentle. You won't last a day here on your own. Before your father died he asked me-"

"Don't you DARE bring my father into this," she whispered angrily, "this had nothing to do with him."

"Kagome, this has everything to do with him," he began firmly and walked over to her from behind his desk, "Everything I do for you is because your father asked me to, and because you're my baby cousin, and I love you. You're father loved you so much, and I won't let you get hurt in my neighborhood because of your stubbornness. Do you really think that your father would feel ok that his only daughter live somewhere dangerous? To allow yourself to be put in a place of danger is a complete disregard and disrespect of everything he sacrificed for you, and Souta."

He saw her tears come freely, and as much as he hated to make her cry she had to understand. She sighed in defeat, and he knew this battle was his. He extended his arms and pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, you're right." she whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

"There," he said pulling away and smirking, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now run along and find an apartment on the other side of town. Let me know when you do so I can have the boys help you move." She nodded and picked up her backpack along with her helmet, and sadly walked out the door.

She walked down the stairs of his home and outside to the driveway. The sun shone brightly in the noon sky, and she could already feel a thin layer of sweat start to form underneath her riding jacket. She took her phone out and her headphones and adjusted them as she pulled her helmet over her head and walked towards her bike. The one thing that her father had wanted her to follow in his footsteps, her motorcycle. She patted her seat, and swung over. She sported a Honda CBR600 black and red, her favorite color scheme. It was the only thing that she owned and it was because of her father's love of motorcycles that she was even allowed to look at one, much less ride one.

She sat for a moment, letting the music ring in her ears as she prepared to leave and backed up into the street. She raced down the street, her mind running almost as fast as her bike was. There were many things that Miroku said about her father that were true. No, he probably wouldn't want her to live in those apartments, but he also wouldn't want her to not live out her dream because of fear. He was never afraid, even when he was dying, he never feared death. She cracked the throttle as she merged onto the highway. She was going to do this, whether Miroku liked it or not. She was to strong not to. _Besides, what Miroku doesn't know, won't kill him..._ she thought and got off an exit early to turn around and head back down town.

* * *

"Well, what did she say? Is she going to go up north?" She asked Miroku, gripping her cellphone tightly in her hand as she paced her apartment.

"As far as I know, she's not living down town. Don't worry Sango, I promised uncle she'd be safe and she will."she heard through her phone. Sango sighed in relief and nodded reassuringly to no one but herself. She had constantly been worrying about her best friend. Kagome was so concentrated on her job that everything and everyone else had kind of been put to the side. Even her mother had called her asking Sango what was going on and what she knew, but she had no answer for her. The only person she knew that would know, would be her lecherous houshi.

"What about you Miroku? When are you going to leave that world, like you promised me you would?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Soon," he paused having to double check his words," I promise I will. The guys are done; they are just as tired as I am. I promise soon."

"I'm not going to wait around for you, houshi. I have to much going on, and you either come with me or you stay with your boys. I won't get stuck in your world not like them," she whispered sadly, " I can't. I just can't do that to myself, or Kohaku."

Miroku sighed into his phone sadly, "I know. We will talk later, I have to go."

She closed her phone as the dial tone sounded. It was a difficult choice, but she didn't know what else to do. She loved Miroku more than anything, and he knew that, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice her safety or the safety of her brother for some under the table gang member/ accountant. She just couldn't. She also couldn't understand why he stayed with those group of misfits.

She threw herself on her bed, and spun the phone on her stomach, thinking. She didn't understand why they stayed where they were. All of those boys where successful men, all had legitimate jobs, well paying jobs, and yet for some reason they stayed in that neighborhood. Miroku made triple what she made as a self defense teacher at a popular gym, and yet she could afford a nice place in a good neighborhood and still support herself and Kohaku. Why couldn't Miroku just leave?

She rolled onto her side, sighing into her pillow. Many times they had talked about moving in and he was so excited until he found out that she wasn't going anywhere, that it would be him that would have to leave. He thought about it for many days and finally told her that he couldn't go, that there was business he needed to deal with there.

She growled, what business? What could be more important than them starting their lives together happily? What could possibly hold Miroku's sway? It couldn't be another woman, she knew that. After they got together she had watched this change in him, everyone had told her so. All his "boys" even made it a point to speak with her and tell her how much she had changed him. Even Rin was ecstatic to finally have another girl in the "group"one who could tame Miroku was a winner in her eyes.

She sat up suddenly, now that she thought about it, Sesshomaru was one of the most acclaimed and sought after defense lawyers in all of Japan. He and Rin had been dating for a year, but she had almost everything she ever wanted and didn't have to work. She worked with Kagome because she loved her job, but not for the money. She KNEW Sesshomaru made bank, but yet they still lived in an older house downtown in a really bad neighborhood. Why? She tapped her phone, perhaps it was time to have a girls day out, just her and Rin.

* * *

"Well, Congratulations Higurashi-sama! Your credit check passed with flying colors! You're move in date is the 22nd of this month! You can come by for your keys on that day at 8 am." the young woman said extending her hand to Kagome.

She smiled excitedly, "Thank you so much Miss..?"

"Oh, my name is Yura, you can just call me Yura."

Kagome bowed respectfully, "Thank you Yura-sama. I can't believe how great of a place this is and the price you've offered is perfect! Arigato!"

Yura watched as the young girl happily walked out of her office. This was to easy.


	2. Reasons

**Disclaimer: No I don't own him. Sadly. **

**Only one review? I've had worse hahaha!**

**I love Siberian tigers: This is what happens next! Thanks for your review! It meant a lot! **

**WATCHFUL**

**Chapter 2: Reasons**

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he drove down the darkened street towards his brothers home, his old home. It had been a few years since he had been back in this area, and he had come with some important news. He pulled up to the home, and realized there was no parking so he had to park on the side of the street. They were all there, waiting for him. It had taken him an extra year but he was finally Head Detective to Tokyo's demon homicide unit; with such a position it opened him up to... opportunities, and he'd be damned if he didn't take them.

He got out of his truck, never forgetting the black briefcase that held everything he needed. His past, present, and future. He smiled softly as he heard the ruckus from inside. They must have already started drinking without him, those bastards. He rapped on the door and listened as everyone quieted down and a small figure appeared hazily behind it. The door opened and a small young woman with deep brown eyes and even darker brown hair smiled excitedly.

"Inu-chan!" she exclaimed throwing herself to hug him.

"Oof! It's nice to see you to, Rin." Inuyasha said with truth. In fact, Rin was the only girlfriend of his brother's that he ever liked; not that he dated much, but the last one wasn't as nice as Rin was.

"Come in! We've been waiting for you, Sesshy is excited, but don't tell him I told you!" she said whispering the last part and winking.

"Sesshy?" Inuyasha chuckled, but Rin just raised a hand to dismiss him. He inhaled deeply, not much had changed in that old house, and the memories of his childhood flooded him. Mostly bad, but there were to warm of memories here of his mother to allow him to forget the bad ones. Sesshomaru still had things almost exactly as he left them 4 years ago, and a bigger part of him was happy that nothing had changed. He followed Rin into the dining hall. Almost immediately all the men stood, Miroku first, offering him a hearty hug and a beer.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smile, "too long, old friend." Inuyasha smiled back, he had missed all of them, but Miroku the most. He would get into to much trouble with his lecherous friend. He placed the briefcase on the table and hugged him back.

"It has been you fucking lecher! How are things with Sango?" he asked, and immediately regretted it as Miroku's face changed.

"We will have to talk about that later." Miroku replied eyeing his briefcase. He was about to ask him about the contents of it before someone else came to greet him.

"Hey mutt face! long time no see!" the voice said, his long black hair tied up, and his piercing blue eyes shone with playfulness.

"You fucking dumb wolf!" Inuyasha said with a smile, remembering their childish name calling.

"I hear you're a hotshot doctor now, eh Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, shrugging his coat off his shoulders and taking a sip of his beer. Kouga grinned tipping his head and his beer to him.

"Thought I couldn't do it huh?" he smiled giving him the finger.

Inuyasha finally made it down to the head of the dining table where his brother stood, as always an emotionless face appeared. Sesshomaru extended his hand, indicating for Inuyasha to take a seat, and he did. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never did get along, but with the death of their parents they managed to set aside things to do what was needed.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see that you've completed your end of this," He said dryly, "what have you brought us?"

"Keh, I told you I would." he reached over for the briefcase, and was about to open it when Rin stepped in the room, hand full of plates with food, the boys moved excitedly towards it and soon there where empty plates.

"So what did you bring us Inuyasha? an exciting case? maybe a paper you're going to publish about your work?" Rin asked anxiously leaning over to look inside. Inuyasha immediately closed it, shooting Sesshomaru a look to get Rin out. This didn't involve her, they didn't need anymore people being involved than there already where.

"Rin, I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you could please iron my suit? I can never get the creases right.." Sesshomaru said softly; while the entire table watched in awe. They had never seen this side of him before. Rin frowned slightly, she wasn't stupid, but this wasn't a moment to press either. She smiled brightly at him and made her way upstairs, but not before placing a smoldering kiss on his lips, and pulling his tie a little to tightly.

"You owe me time later," she whispered huskily in his ear, "naked." She finished before turning around and heading up the stairs slowly. Everyone's eyes widened having heard her rather loud 'whisper'. A faint blush crept on Sesshomaru's face and he nodded, a small smile curving on the edge of his lips. Inuyasha sat stunned, refusing to look away and watched actual emotion play across his brothers face. It was almost sickening.

"Did I? We just see? You fucking lucky bastard-" Kouga began before Sesshomaru silenced him with a single look. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Inuyasha you where saying?" the lawyer asked. With a grin on his face Inuyasha proceeded to open the briefcase and pulled out labeled manilla folders. Inuyasha tossed the Takashi file over to Sesshomaru. Kouga received his file with his last name, Miyagi, labeled on the tab. Finally, to Miroku he tossed two files, one labeled Higurashi, and the other, Sato.

"Cold case files. Ours. I managed to get the official and... unofficial reports. The officer who was running our case, the Takashi case, managed to link all five of our cases together, but soon 'disappeared' after he started making serious breaks in the case."

"What did he find?" Sesshomaru asked as he motioned for Kouga to slide over his file when he was finished with it. Inuyasha sighed finally removing his side arm from his belt and placing it at the table before continuing.

"Poision. Almost a strong miasma, and a single name that connected all of our families together even before we knew each other. Onigumo Corporation, whose in tight with the FDA, and other government affiliates. It'll be difficult to find a man behind all the names."

"I've seen this poison before," Kouga whispered, "It's a deadly venom produced by demon bees called Saimyosho. Almost every case we get at the hospital is deadly. I'll have to bring the files. I've never seen a survivor, and I've never actually seen those creatures around here. Someone is producing them somewhere."

"I've seen these businesses before. Most of them are shell corporations," Miroku chimed in as he compared notes, "I just need some more info on them, and I can track this."

"You better be sure," Inuyasha stated as he pulled out a few more files and tossed them amongst the table, "because he's back. He's been spreading out his kills years at a time, but they've been bigger targets."

Sesshomaru frowned, this was not the news he had been hoping for, "Motive?"

"None," Inuyasha replied, "I can't reopen these cases without real evidence or without being noticed. I know he's got his hands on some of the officers at the precinct. The trouble is, I can't pinpoint WHO exactly. Chief Totosai is the only one that believes in this, and I can't start doing anything until this asshole makes another kill."

Sesshomaru nodded, he was indeed very familiar with the head of the Police Department, they worked closely together on many cases. He also knew that Totosai never did anything unless he was certain.

*ring ring*

Miroku ignored the call continuing to flip through the pages.

*ring ring* He ignored it again, this time placing it on vibrate and on the table in an attempt to not let it distracted him.

*ring ring ring* This time the entire table vibrated and with a growl Miroku answered.

"Moushi moushi? Ah Auntie Higurashi. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now, is there any way that I can-" Inuyasha heard hurried words and a tone of worry.

"She did WHAT!?" he roared, and the entire table looked up at him. His fingers began to massage the pressure in his eyebrows.

"I will handle it. Your welcome." He finished and snapped the phone shut. He stood, and tossed Inuyasha the files.

"Give me a minute I have to make a quick phone call."

* * *

Kagome hummed happily as she unpacked the last box. She had spent an entire two days moving in, and even hired movers to place all the bigger furniture into her place. Her hopes had begun to lift, maybe no one would find out where she lived, and no one would ask questions and everything would be fine. Almost as if fate was listening to her thoughts her cellphone rang, and she grimaced as she looked at her caller ID. Maybe Miroku was just calling to say hi. She was on the third floor of her apartment building it would be ok right?

"Moushi Moushi?" she answered happily.

"Just what in the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Miroku roared into the phone.

"Miroku, I'm fine. Everything is ok, no one knows and I-"

"Your mother called me frantic and scared because she figured it out Kagome. How much pain are you going to inflict on your family before you give up your selfishness?!" he asked calming down.

"Miroku," she hesitated, "I can't not live my life. I will be ok. I promise."

"The hell you will, you will move out of there immediately."

"I signed a lease 'Roku," she said gently hoping that his old nickname would smooth things over, "I'm legally obligated to this for a year."

"Please," he snorted, "we will see what Sesshomaru has to say about that lease."

"Please 'Roku, I'll do anything. What if I get a guard dog? Just please let me do this. I really want this so badly."

"A room mate." he said firmly.

"No, please. No roommates."

"Not even Sango?"

"'Roku," she sighed contemplating, "As much as I love Sango, and I do, she's my best friend, but I can't live with her knowing that every night my big cousin is probably going to come over and do the nasty with her. I'm all for love, but I don't really wanna hear you guys... ya know..."

"It better be one fucking huge ass dog, Kagome, and it better not be nice." He finished clearly upset.

"Thank you so much!" she said her smile breaking through, "I promise you I will."

"I also want to know your apartment number and I want a key. I want a check in text from you, NIGHTLY."

"Ok, but if I give you the key you have to promise to KNOCK first. You can't just come and go like you own me."

"Kagome, don't test me."

"Miroku, I'm practically giving you everything! You have to meet me halfway on this."

"Fine," he said sighing, "I want your work schedule as well. I want all of this in 3 hours. I'm coming over after my meeting."

She groaned, it was the only way to get him off her back. Considering that he could very well destroy her independence at any moment with his stupid friends, this was the best thing she was going to get.

"Deal."

* * *

Miroku walked back into the room, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He wanted to strangle his baby cousin, and he felt bad about it since he studied as a buddhist monk in his younger days . She was always causing problems for everyone, and she didn't understand how much she was risking by living down here. Especially now that this maniac was back. What if he came back for the rest of them? For her? For Souta? Miroku sat in his chair listening absentmindedly to the conversations around him.

"Well it seems we all have our assignments," Sesshomaru began, "I will look into those demon bees. I'll need your medical files, Kouga."

The wolf demon nodded pulling out his phone to make a note.

"Miroku, I'll need you to find me a name in between all those shell corporations. Inuyasha, any more information or whatever you can get on our cases or the new ones, I'll need."

"I'll get it done."

"Two weeks, we will meet back here." Sesshomaru stated standing and collecting the files. He had his own set of homework to do. It remained quiet for a moment, as they each adjusted to their new assignments.

"So Inuyasha, where are you staying now that you're back in town?" Kouga asked stretching from his seat.

"I don't have a place yet, still looking around." Miroku's eyes lit up, and he smiled knowingly. Kagome was going to kill him.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe he got talked into this. Babysitting duty on top of all of the work he was supposed to be doing. He groaned as he made his way up the stairs. Three flights of stairs, unbelievable. This bitch couldn't have picked the bottom floor.

_ "Please Inuyasha, you're the only person I trust. All you have to do is move in. I'll even cover the rent." he remembered Miroku beg._

That was the final straw, not paying rent in turn to keep an eye on this _child_. He snorted derisively, like he didn't have better things to do. Of course he didn't bother telling Miroku that he could do most of his work at home. That would have really set things off. He finally made it to the apartment across the way from hers and opened it. The apartment was simple, not a lot of furnishings, not that he cared. He really only needed a bed, and a table to do his work, other than that everything else was a luxury.

He threw his keys and briefcase on the counter and opened it. Shrugging off his coat he walked to the pantry with only one thought. Ramen. He smirked as he pulled it out and because getting the necessary things to make his dinner. He waited for the water to boil and then removed his side arm, placing it on the counter next to the files he needed of her. He sifted through the paperwork bored.

This girl was 24, but only 10 when her father was killed. She'd always been a straight A student although her grades took a drop in her 3rd year of high school, but then picked back up senior year. He stopped when he came to her photo. She was beautiful, much better looking than that tramp he used to date. He shook his head of the thoughts, not sure why they were coming up. Lastly, he looked at the piece of paper that Miroku had photo copied. It was of her work schedule. She worked at the animal shelter, not to far from here. 9-5 Sunday's through Thursdays. Tomorrow was Monday, so he would have time to plant things then when she was at work. He turned his attention back at the stove, and finished making his meal. He sighed remembering pieces of the conversation he had with his best friend.

_"I want you to bug her house. I want everything. Phone taps, camera's, wires, alarms. Everything you have." _

_"Miroku, you're being ridiculous. This is a complete invasion of her privacy man. I'll watch the girl, but I'm not going to treat her like a fucking criminal."_

_ "Inuyasha, I made a promise to a dying man who helped save my family. I'm not about to break this promise. She isn't just some girl, she's a very powerful miko, and she's my blood. You know how we are about blood." Inuyasha sighed, he made a valid point. _

_"Besides, this maniac is back, and we have no proof that he won't come back to finish the job. I won't take risks. Her mother, brother, and grandfather live in the Shrine that his fully warded and guarded by more than just ancient spells. If her stubborn ass hadn't left home this wouldn't be a problem. You owe me. Just do this for me, please." _

He understood his desperation. He knew what that felt like, to protect that last piece left that meant anything to you. He sighed, tonight would be spent setting up his surveillance equipment in his dining room.


	3. Babysitting is Boring

**Author's Note: Even though this is rated R it has MATURE content. There WILL be lemons. There WILL be sexual content. There will also be a lot of real life scenarios and sadness. Including death of animals. Read at your own risk! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**WATCHFUL**

**Chapter 3 **

**Babysitting is Boring**

He felt like a creepy stalker. It just didn't feel right when he picked the lock to the girls apartment, and took a peek into her private life. She was clean and organized, a skill he had never bothered to master. Her home was simple; a small couch, with a tv and desk in the living room. The kitchen was clean and well stocked. It took him all of five minutes to place bugs inside of her electrical sockets and mount small camera's in each room. He walked down the hall way towards the two rooms, one was a bathroom, which he decided to avoid completely, so the last door could only be her bedroom.

He opened the door only to be assaulted by the sweet smell of jasmine and lavender. He inhaled deeply, the scent sending a group of shivers down his spine; it was so addicting. She had a queen bed, placed in the middle of the room, next to it was a night stand, and then the closet. He mildly registered himself walking over to her pillow and inhaled the scent deeper, committing it to memory. He reasoned with himself that it was just for security purposes, you know in case he needed to locate her by scent, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her smell very much.

He finished rummaging through her apartment, looking at her paperwork and pictures. There where pictures of her family; some of Miroku and Sango. Kohaku was in one smiling with his arm thrown around a smaller boy who looked a great deal like her, must have been her brother. Then some of her smiling with an older man who he assumed to be some relative. He looked around and to his surprise was slightly relieved that he didn't see a photo of her kissing anyone, no boyfriend that he could tell. He sifted through her movie collection before he left, noticing that she favors comedy and action movies, something he appreciated. He made one last round of the place to commit it to memory and then finally went back to his apartment to make sure all his equipment worked.

* * *

She had had a rough day. It weighed on her the moment she entered her apartment and she physically shook it off. Today, there had been far to much death. Needless and senseless death, and she was getting tired of watching all these animals die because people didn't want them anymore, or because they were old, or to sick, or moving. She recounted all the reasons and it made her stomach churn .

She needed a bath. She had to wash away this sadness; it was what always helped her before. She plugged her phone into the phone dock that she had in the bathroom and blared the music. She ran the hot water, undressed and climbed in. She sighed as her body sunk deeper into the water and she released the tears that were threatening to fall all day. She didn't understand the cruelness of people. To abandon an animal which had the mentality much like a 2-3 year old child was something that burned her heart. She had to watch as a family turned in a 16 yr old dog because it was to old and they didn't want it anymore. She watched the emotions play across this dog from happy at being with the only people it knew all it's life, to confused as to why it was being left behind, and finally to petrified at being all alone stuck in a cage.

That dog was going to die, and she knew it. Just like the fresh batch of dogs they had to take away to be euthanized because no one wants an old dog, or one missing a leg or eye. "I have to stop this. I can't let this get to me. This is my job. I will do what I can to help her, and that's all I can do." She muttered to herself. She finished her bath and decided to not let it get to her, this was technically her first night alone in her apartment and she was going to make it a happy memory.

* * *

Everything looked normal when she came home from work, he had made sure to touch nothing that didn't look like it had been touched and he assumed she noticed nothing. The minute she walked into the door her body sagged, and she dropped her helmet and keys. Then walked straight to the bathroom. His ears flattened slightly against his skull as he adjusted his volume to when she blared her slurped away at his ramen, half paying attention to nothing. This was going to be the most boring babysitting job ever.

20 minutes later, however, everything changed she emerged from the bathroom covered in nothing but a towel that barely went down to the middle of her creamy thighs. His eyes darted between cameras as he refused to debate whether this was wrong or not. She made it to her bedroom and he tore his eyes from the screen. It was wrong! He wasn't supposed to be watching her, but as his amber eyes slowly moved back over to the screen he didn't stop looking as she tore the towel off and began looking for clothing.

She was beautiful. Breath taking even. He couldn't formulate words or thoughts all he could do was stare like the peeping tom he was. Her breasts were pert and perky bouncing slightly at every movement she made, and her dusty red nipples hardened as the cold air touched them. Her skin was smooth and creamy, and the way her ebony hair contrasted against her muscled pale back made him want to reach out and pull on it. Her stomach was flat, and flowed into the v-lines of her hips. Her womanhood was completely bare, and her ass was perfectly heart shaped.

"Son of a bitch." He growled as he snapped out of his trance to find himself with one of the most massive erections he ever had. He walked away refusing so subject himself to further torture. He wasn't about to watch this tantalizing girl convince him to rub one out on the screen. He wasn't like that. He needed more ramen, and a cold shower.

After she dressed, which wasn't much better, in her underwear and t shirt; she fixed herself dinner and sat on the couch watching stand up comedy. She had a cute laugh. He wanted to hear more.

His phone rang, and he gratefully answered wanting nothing more than to be rid of his punishment of watching but not being able to touch.

"Talk to me."

"Meeting at your brothers place, now." Said Kouga, and he snapped his phone shut thankful for the outing for the evening. He set his equipment to alert him on his phone if anything happened.

* * *

As everyone sat, Miroku shifted uncomfortably. The information he had was not good, and he just wanted to get it done with.

"Well? This better be important," Kouga growled, "I left a beautiful woman on a date for this shit."

Sesshomaru was also irritated, as he had left quality time with Rin upstairs. Apparently she had a hard day at work and he was fixing to elevate some of that stress.

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't." Miroku snapped and even stared cooly at Sesshomaru.

"Go on, Monk." He said ignoring the glare.

"It took me three days, but I have a name and a face." He tossed the file to each member.

"The only name to come back, is Naraku. No last name."

"Mother fucker. It all makes sense." Kouga muttered, and he gripped the photo so tightly he tore through the edges. "He's best friends with the old man, Moryomaru, who is the resident physician there. Half of the hospitals funding comes from this asshole. That's why they've been questioning me."

"Explain." Sesshomaru stated.

"Since our last meeting I've been trying to collect all the information on all of those poison cases. Each time I do I've said it's for research and statistic purposes but they didn't buy it, and keep digging into my reasons. Now I know why. If Naraku is directly linked to all our murders based on this poison he's got the entire Tokyo general in his pocket and they are all going to talk about the one doctor showing interest in them." Kouga finished angrily tossing the picture onto the table.

"You're not the only one. Naraku does a lot of the stations charity events and funding," Inuyasha began, "it's no wonder why I can't pin point who the rats are, he has his hands dipped everywhere. I think it's best to keep this to ourselves. Now that I have a name and a face I can try to locate more information."

"Discreetly of course." Sesshomaru added while Inuyasha tossed him an annoyed look.

"Keh. No I plan on telling the whole fucking station." Sesshomaru ignored him.

"As much as I wish to pursue this further; I am not entirely sure we can trust Totosai." He finished.

"Totosai isn't dirty." Inuyasha said.

"That'll be your next job to make sure he isn't. Now, we all have personal lives to get back to. You know the way out." He stated standing. Everyone stood and filed for the door, except for Inuyasha who lingered behind and waited for everyone to leave.

"What do you need?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"I need to talk to Rin." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question and waited for Inuyasha to explain. When he didn't he turned and walked up the stairs, even if he didn't tell him Rin would tell him after he left so there was really no point in arguing. He would find out soon enough.


End file.
